


Video Games

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gaming, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kinicky, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Napping, Pool Sex, Pregnancy, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Smut, Snogging, Sunbathing, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky really wants to make a sex tape.  Kian isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

“It's an amazing idea!”

“Is it? Is it really?” Kian crossed his arms, looking at Nicky in askance. He leaned back against the fridge, crossing his arms over his chest. “You can actually hear what you're saying, yeah?”

His boyfriend laughed. “I'm saying it's a great idea! Come on, I fucking love watching you come. You don't want to see how hot you look when you come?”

“Not particularly, no.” Kian raised an eyebrow. “If I wanted to, I could just jerk off in front of a mirror.”

“You don't want to watch me come?”

“I can do that whenever I like!” Kian turned back to the stove, putting his hand out to check the heat of the pan he had warming on the stove. “You want scrambled or...”

“Sunny side up?” Arms came around him from behind, a chin settling on his shoulder. Hands linked on his stomach, just comfortable. Kian reached out to open the fridge, feeling Nicky move with him, his feet shuffling awkwardly as he tried to keep clinging to Kian's back. “Are you sure?”

“I really am.” Kian snagged a couple of eggs and some butter, trying to move back to the stove without tripping on Nicky's feet. “I'm not filming it. It's weird. And anyway, it's dangerous. You want that going viral? You want every pervert in the world to see your arse bobbing around?"

“I'm not posting it on bloody YouTube.” Lips pressed to his neck. “It's just for me. For when I'm... you know... missing you.”

“That's what every idiot who makes a sex tape says.” Kian dropped a knob of button in the pan, beginning to push it around with the spatula to get the pan coated. A hand slid down his free arm, fingers entangling in his, the other curled around the bicep of the arm stirring the butter, squeezing lightly. “I'm not ending up like Paris Hilton or the Kardashian bird. And anyway, when are you missing me? We live together, and we're always on the road together. We literally never don't see each other.”

“Yeah, but...”

“Yeah, but, no.” Kian sighed, cracking a couple of eggs over the pan. They sizzled in the butter, and he stepped back a little bit to avoid the oily spit, feeling Nicky stumble behind him. “No.”

“Okay.” Nicky sighed. “You want me to do toast?”

“Please.” Nicky let go of him, backed away to dig around in the bread box. Kian turned to watch him, smiling.

He really was gorgeous. Not that Kian didn't already realise that, but it was nice to spend this time together for once, and he'd enjoyed the last nine months immensely, just hanging out together while they enjoyed the year long break. They'd spent a lot of it in Dublin or London, but Kian had wanted to go home to Sligo for a few weeks, spend some time in the house they'd bought but barely used. This was lovely, far removed from the usual responsibilities, getting to wake up bright and early, get out on the surf and catch the morning waves, come back in and kiss Nicky awake, have breakfast together, hang out together all day and not worry about other things. Laze in the pool, maybe pop down the road to visit Shane or Mark. They hadn't seen much of them, though, they saw them all the time anyway, and they were busy with their own families, Shane with Gillian and the kids, and Mark with Kevin.

Nicky popped a couple of pieces of bread in, then came over, grabbing the spatula from Kian's hand and reaching past to flip the eggs, which were just in danger of burning. Kian shook his head, realising he'd been too busy admiring Nicky's arse to pay attention. Soft lips brushed his cheek, a hand folding into his.

“Don't burn my eggs.” Nicky whispered. Kian grinned, turning to nuzzle a long, kissable neck.

“Sorry. Got distracted.” He blew gently, feeling Nicky shudder as light hairs trembled under his breath. “You're being all sexy.”  
  
“I'll try to stop.” Nicky murmured, his body rolling into Kian's. Kian felt hands grasp his bum. “But only if you stop first.”

“Can't help it.” Kian smirked, pushing a hand up under Nicky's shirt, feeling muscles shift under a soft, slightly hairy belly. “You enjoying Sligo alright? Not boring you?”

“It's fine.” Nicky kissed him, then flipped the eggs again, reaching around to turn off the stove. “Don't even need to go outside, really.” Kian turned to lift the pan off the hob, sliding the contents onto a couple of plates Nicky held out. “Could just stay in here and shag you all day.”  
  
“Well, you'll need to keep your energy up.” Kian handed him the plate. The toast popped up beside him, making Nicky jump, then grin, reaching over to snag a couple of pieces before heading over to sit down. Kian joined him, the wall-sized window at the head of the table casting sunlight across both of them. “Do you want to go anywhere today?”

“No. Stay in here. Shag all day.” Nicky raised an eyebrow. “We went over this.” He turned back to his plate, shoving a forkful of egg and toast in his mouth. “But I wouldn't mind a dip in the pool after this.”

“We can do that.” Kian agreed, reaching under the table to hold Nicky's hand. “But no shagging. It wasn't you who had to clean the pool filter after it got all clogged up with spunk.”

“You'll just have to swallow fast, then.” Nicky dropped a wink. Kian smiled, turning back to his breakfast.

 

*

 

“Ohhh... that's the stuff.” Nicky sighed, stretching out, his whole body arching on the lounger. Kian watched appreciatively as wiry muscles corded slightly, a flat stomach rolling in the morning heat. The sun was behind them somewhere, but Kian dropped his sunglasses on anyway, wanting a more surreptitious way to have a bit of an ogle.

It had been three years, but Kian still loved watching Nicky. He was all sinewy muscle and soft curves. Pouting lips and sparkling blue eyes. They got on together like a house on fire, despite the constant friction. He knew they weren't the most obvious couple. They fought way too much, they didn't agree on anything, but when things were good they were fantastic, and they'd both gotten used to casting off the constant squabbles, to making the best of things and not taking each other's little idiosyncrasies too seriously. They were best friends, not just lovers. Though the sex was pretty explosive, as well.

It hadn't even been meant as anything, not at the start. Nicky was nursing a broken heart over Georgina leaving him, and Kian was trying not to be too pathetic about a long-term crush on Mark. All that had been thrown to the wall, though, when they'd ended up airing their various miseries over a pint and Nicky had suggested that the two of them needed a bloody good meaningless shag, and Kian had said they should just shag each other and get it over with. He hadn't expected Nicky to take it seriously.

He hadn't expected a lot of things.

It hadn't even been anything then. They liked hanging out together, but Nicky was much closer to Shane, and Kian hadn't really thought of him as much more than a drinking partner, someone he was comfortable with. They were just friends. They had been for years, through the whole crazy rollercoaster, the bullshit of their lives, they had been there for each other.

But Nicky was funny. Funnier than Kian expected him to be. Some of the best laughs they had had been when they were laying together, still naked and covered in cum and Nicky had said something filthy, or totally absurd, that he never would have said with the others around. And slowly, very slowly, Kian had found himself wanting Nicky around all the time, missing him when he wasn't there. Wanting his scent and his touch and his voice in ways that didn't include sex. He hadn't said anything, didn't want to make it weird, but Nicky had somehow crawled under his skin, showing up at his house one day to see if he wanted to go out for breakfast. Just breakfast. Just the two of them. And they'd ended up sitting for hours, just talking, just being together, and...

...and here they were.

“This is gorgeous.” Nicky sighed. Kian smiled, tilting his sunglasses to get a better look.

“Make sure you don't stay too long. You know you burn.”  
  
“Yeah, mam.” Nicky yawned, dropping his own sunglasses off his forehead and over his eyes. “Come rub some cream on me if you have a problem.”

Kian sighed, getting up off his lounger. He snagged the cream on the way, gesturing for Nicky to turn over. Nicky did, rolling onto his stomach, head rested on his folded arms. Kian moved to sit astride his thighs, leaning forward to feel smooth, warm skin under his palms. He felt the body under his stretch, flesh moving over a sinuous back.

Nicky hissed when cold cream was squirted on him, pushing up so his arse rubbed into Kian's groin. Kian bit his lip, feeling himself react when Nicky moaned softly, shifting under Kian's palms while he kneaded reddening skin.

“So sexy.” Kian found himself murmuring. Nicky's groan was appreciative, so Kian kneaded hard at his shoulder blades, pushing his growing erection against Nicky's bum, feeling their swim trunks slide between them. He shifted back a little bit, pulling the elastic down so he could see just the top of Nicky's crack, pushing his thumb into the crease. There was another soft moan, and Nicky writhed, pushing back into it.

“Kian...” Nicky whispered, pushing back again. Kian shuffled back a little more and bent, kissing the small of his back, trailing down until he felt his tongue sink down into the slight valley at the top of Nicky's arse. “Keep going...”

“Mmm...” Kian agreed, flicking his tongue out, pulling Nicky's board shorts down a little bit more to reach him, cupping Nicky's cheeks and pulling them gently apart, trailing his tongue down. Not low enough, not yet, just teasing. Nicky moaned, rolling into the touch. Kian was concentrating, trying to build up the tension before he got where Nicky wanted him, so when he finally glanced up at Nicky, he was surprised to find a phone out and pointed at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Kian asked, sitting up. Nicky whimpered, his lip bitten as he held his phone awkwardly by his side with one hand, head twisted to look at the screen. He was all twisted up, laid on his front, phone held by one hip, eyes straining to see what he was filming.

“I just...” Nicky looked up, pressing back with his hips again. “Come on. You're so fucking hot.”

“And I said no.” Kian frowned, standing up. “That doesn't mean anything?”

“I just thought...” Nicky rolled over onto his back, dropping the phone back on the low table beside him, next to his drink. “I dunno. Thought it'd be fun. I like watching you eat my arse.”

“Right, so watch it with your eyes.” Kian went over to the edge of the pool, looking back. He wasn't really angry, just sort of annoyed. Had seen the playful smirk in Nicky's eyes when he'd been filming, the honest-to-god lust, and had to smile. He really did love Nicky, even if he was irritating when he got an idea in his head.

He cannonballed into the pool, relishing the squawk of indignation as the splash reached its intended target. Then Nicky was landing on top of him, all flailing limbs. They surfaced together, Kian spluttering for air while Nicky grinned triumphantly, spitting out water.

“Nicky!”

“Kian!” Nicky laughed, ducking under and disappearing. Kian turned, trying to figure out where he'd gone, then yelping when a hand grabbed his leg. He spun around, looked down at the water, then gasped when Nicky exploded out behind him, arms hooking his shoulders and almost choking him. Kian was about to complain, but then he felt legs wrap around his waist, a hardening cock press to his arse through the water. “That's nice.” Nicky purred.

“Is a bit...” Kian admitted, sinking lower in the water, until it was just their heads poking out. Nicky thrust against him, grinding into his back. Kian sighed, hissing when a hand reached around and delved into his shorts. “No cum in the pool filter, though.”

“I'll be careful.” Nicky promised, hand drifting lower. “Really, really careful.”

 

*

 

There was cum in the pool filter. Kian had been trying to clean it out for twenty minutes, grimacing at the mass that had managed to stick together a cluster of leaves to form a floating, sticky clump that was all crammed up in the works. He had the back of the filter open, and was trying to break it up with a stick while Nicky watched, biting his lip apologetically.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, well...” Kian sighed, reaching in to dislodge some of the muck. “I suppose I shouldn't complain.” He glanced over at Nicky. “I will give you points for the rather excellent blowjob. I didn't know you could hold your breath that long.”

“I didn't either.” Nicky admitted, sinking down onto a lounger to watch. His phone was back out and he was playing with it. “I think I was just enjoying myself and forgot I needed to breathe.”

_Kian... keep going..._

“What?” He looked up, confused at the tinny, artificial sound of Nicky's voice. Then he realised it wasn't coming from Nicky, but his phone.

 _Mmm..._ There was a series of soft moans, Nicky's moans. And then...

_What the fuck are you doing?_

“Nicky!” Kian gasped out a laugh as he realised what Nicky was watching. “Delete that, you dickhead!”

“Why? It's hot.” Nicky bit his lip, looking back down at the phone. Kian heard Nicky's voice again, then his own. The whole video must have been ten seconds at most. “Fuck, that's nice. You need to come watch this.”

“Nicky...” Kian slouched over, sinking down beside his boyfriend. Nicky pressed play again.

And... yeah, okay, the was pretty hot. He watched his tongue dip into the inviting crease of Nicky's arse, eyes falling closed in concentration as he delved deeper into that sweet, hot valley. Saw Nicky's back roll as he grasped firm cheeks, pulling them apart, tongue sinking deeper. Saw himself look up in sudden surprise.

_What the fuck are you doing?_

“Yeah, okay, that's pretty hot.” Kian admitted, leaning in to Nicky's shoulder. Nicky smiled, ducking to capture his lips. “Love your arse.”

“Love your tongue.” Nicky agreed. “I want to keep it. Can I keep it?”

“It's not a puppy!” Kian laughed, nudging Nicky. Nicky grinned, shoving him lightly back. “And no. Delete it.”

“But...”

“Nicky...” Kian made himself sound serious, though it was hard with Nicky climbing up to straddle his lap, looking up from under lowered lashes. The pout came out, and Kian resisted the urge to lean in and bite it. “If this gets... I dunno... hacked, or accidentally ends up online or something, I will personally kill you. It's not...” He leaned back a little as Nicky tried to kiss him. “It's not a game. Please just do this. For me.”

Nicky sighed, looking down at the phone in his hand. He looked back up, his eyes flicking between the phone and Kian. Then he pouted, pressed a few buttons, and put the phone down.

“Done.”

“Thank you.” Kian hugged him, making a mental note to sneak a peek at Nicky's phone later and make sure he'd actually erased it. He trusted Nicky, but he knew what he was like when he got into a mood, and Kian wouldn't put anything past him. “I appreciate it. I really do.”

“Yeah.” Nicky grumbled. He snagged a towel off the lounger next to them, and stood up to dry himself. “Who was going to hack it though, really? It's never happened before.”

“And it'd be just our luck if it happened now.” Kian reasoned. “The fans haven't known about us that long, you really want to have your arse splashed all over the internet where everyone can see? They know enough about us already. It's none of their business. And knowing you, you dickhead...” He grabbed a towel of his own and draped it around his shoulders to stop his hair dripping down his back. “You'd hit the wrong button or something and end up emailing it to everyone in your address book. You want a call from Louis asking why he just gotten a video of me sticking my tongue in your arse? Or from your mam. Or _my_ mam?”

“You don't trust me.”

“I do.” Kian tugged him in, kissing a damp cheek. “But I don't see why we should take the risk when you can watch us shagging whenever you like. Seriously, if you want to watch me eat you out, just ask. I like eating you out.”

“I like it too.”

“Fantastic. Knew there was a reason we were together.” He pushed away, heading back for the pool. “Now go to the shed and get me the net. I've got to fish cum out of the filter.”

 

*

 

The next day dawned bright and sunny, perfect surf weather. Kian woke up early, kissed a sleeping Nicky on the cheek, and ducked down the hill to catch a wave or two before breakfast. Everybody else had the same idea, apparently, because it was bloody packed, and he headed back home after half an hour of floating around, having a chat with a couple of the other guys and jostling for space.

Nicky wasn't in bed when he got home, so he went looking, finding him on the couch in the games room, the console switched on and a controller on the couch beside him. He wasn't playing anything though, the screen was on pause while he played with his phone.

“Hey.”

Nicky jumped, turning around. Kian came around the couch to kiss him, laughing when he realised Nicky had a hand in his pants, stroking himself slowly. Then he saw the screen of the phone, the camera switched on and a red circle blinking in the corner.

“Nicky!”

“Ehm...” Nicky winced. “Hello.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Nicky shrugged, tucking himself awkwardly away and closing the phone. “In fairness, you did say I couldn't film us. You didn't say anything about...”

Kian sighed, sinking down next to him and grabbing the controller. He turned the game back on, got his bearings, and then started moving forward, picking up the campaign where Nicky had left off. Some low-level goon popped his head out from behind a wall, so Kian blew his head off, crouching down and sidling along a wall, watching the other targets on his display move around the other side of the building.

“Is there something I'm not doing for you?”

“No, of course not.” Nicky said, kissing his shoulder. “You're fantastic.”

“So what's brought all this on?” Kian asked. He took some fire, so he ducked back and tossed a grenade, watching a few blinking dots disappear from the map. “Why isn't it enough just to do it?”

“It is!” Nicky protested, leaning into Kian's side. “Health pack, under those steps.”

“Cheers.”

“No problem. I don't know. I just thought it'd be fun. I didn't mean to upset you.”

“You didn't.” Kian charged out from behind the building, spraying wildly with his machine gun until he could get cover, sliding down the hill and turning around to slide into a small tunnel. “I just think it's dangerous. Come on, if Shane and Gill had something turn up on the net... it'd be awful. I don't want it happening to any of us.”

“It'd be awful because then I'd have to look at Shane's arse. And Gillian's your cousin.”

“Right, so why does she want to see my arse?”

“She doesn't have to. That's not the point.” Nicky sighed. “Look, I didn't mean for this to turn into something it wasn't. I just wanted a nice video of you sitting on my cock. Is that so wrong?”

“It's very sweet.” Kian laughed. He was running out of ammo, and looked around for a cache of some kind. There was nothing, so he ducked back out of the tunnel, crouching along through the bushes until he could get behind a low wall, picking up a couple of clips on the way. “You want to co-op this? I'm about to die.”

Nicky snagged the other controller, and the screen split. It was harder to see, but he spotted Nicky creeping in from the other direction, saw a couple of guys he hadn't noticed creeping behind him take a shotgun blast and go down.

“Thanks.”

“Got your back.”

“You do, yeah.” Kian smiled fondly. “It's not you, okay? And I'm not going to lie to you: it was pretty hot watching that one from yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Nicky sounded almost shy. Kian wanted to turn to look at him, but Nicky was taking heavy fire and he doubled back to help out. “You want to watch the one I just made?”

“...yeah, I kind of do.” Kian admitted. “But then you have to delete it.”

“I will. I'm sorry.” Nicky ducked down behind a wall to heal while Kian tossed his last grenade at a jeep roaring toward them. It exploded, taking out a handful of mercenaries standing nearby, bodies flying through the air. “Oh, good hit.”

“Thanks. You right to take out the sniper? I can do the guy with the flamethrower.”

“Got it.” Nicky crossed his legs up on the seat, wriggling slightly like he did when he was gearing up for some quality video game violence. They split up, Nicky sneaking around the back of a nearby building, Kian sidling over to come around behind a guy in heavy armour, blindly spraying fire. He stabbed him in the throat, turning the camera to the roof to watch Nicky blow the sniper off the roof with a grenade launcher. They both whooped, and high-fived as the _Mission Complete_ banner came up on the screen.

“If we ever end up fighting drug lords for the CIA, I hope you're with me.” Kian said, laughing.

“That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.”

“What about when I said I loved you?”

“Yeah, that was alright too.” Nicky turned, looking up from under lowered lashes. Kian bent, kissing him gently and hitting the pause button. Arms looped around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. “I'm really happy. Just so you know.”

Kian felt himself blush, kissed Nicky again because he didn't know what else to say. “I'm really happy too.” He murmured, brushing his mouth over lips that were twisting into a content smile. “At the beginning I didn't think...” He shook his head, nuzzling into Nicky's throat. “I'm just happy.”

“Fuck I love you.” Nicky breathed. Kian smiled, snuggling in. They didn't always make sense, and he knew no-one else had expected them to last more than a couple of months, but somehow they just stumbled along. It was easy, loving Nicky. “Wanna watch me jerk off?”

“Yeah, okay.” Kian laughed, letting go long enough for Nicky to grab his phone then settle back between Kian's legs, pulling his arms around his chest. Kian rested his chin on a slim shoulder, looking over at the phone.

Nicky hit play.

And... there was Nicky's cock.

It was soft, draped over the shorts that had been pushed down enough to give Nicky access. As Kian watched, the view shifted slightly to the left as Nicky switched hands to free up his right, fingers wrapping around the shaft and squeezing gently. His thumb stroked slowly along the top as it hardened in his hand, delicate skin giving under his fingers, then less as it filled out the grip, Nicky stroking up to caress the head before running back down to roll his balls gently, his stomach fluttering slightly at the bottom of the screen.

“Oh, Nix...” Kian murmured, nipping gently at his lovers ear. “So hot.” Nicky shivered in response, wriggling back against the stiffness rising in Kian's own shorts. On the screen, his thumb was making circles around the head, fingers tugging lightly to urge himself to full hardness. “Were you thinking about me?”

“Yeah...” Nicky breathed, rocking back again. Kian moaned softly, reaching around to stroke his hand up one long thigh, feeling the muscles twitch under his hand. “Thought about you doing it for me. Love it when you touch me.”

“Love touching you.” Kian watched the screen, watched Nicky start an even stroke. He reached into Nicky's shorts, feeling him jerk when he wrapped his hand around the erection there. There was evidence enough that it was what Nicky liked, so he matched the stroke on-screen, running his thumb over the head when Nicky did, listening to him hiss in pleasure. “That how you like it?”  
  
“Yes...” Nicky moaned, arching against him. “God, Ki, that's...” His chest heaved, one hand clenching on Kian's knee, the other gripping his phone.

Then...

_Hey._

He heard his own voice, saw the view drop away and then twist, a shadow fall over the spot on the couch the phone was aimed at.

_Nicky!_

“Sorry I interrupted.” He murmured, nipping at Nicky's throat. Nicky shook his head, tossing the phone aside and grinding back. Kian moaned, finding a spot on Nicky's shoulder and sucking. “Glad I got to finish it, though.”

“It's fine. Just...” Nicky cried out, his hand coming back to grab Kian's nape. “Bloody hell.” He muttered. Kian rubbed into him, feeling himself react to the way Nicky was whimpering. He was hard, could feel the ridge of his own cock sandwiched between his belly and his lover's back, the pressure agony. “I wish I could watch you fuck me.”

“Nicky...”

“I know. I know.” Nicky gasped, his fingers tightening on Kian's knee. “Oh god, I'm close. Jesus.” He bit his lip, grinding harder, pulling Kian with him toward the edge. “You don't want to see, though? See you lick me open? See you split me on your cock? I fucking love your cock. Want to see you fuck me with it. See how hard you get... oh!” He was panting now, turning Kian on painfully well. Kian bit his shoulder, trying not to think too hard about how much he wanted to see that. See Nicky bent over, taking him in deep. See that arse clench around his cock, that back bow away from the intrusion, the sweat slicking Nicky's shoulders. See his face, mouth gaping wide, eyes hooded with lust.

“Nicky...” He croaked, reaching a hand between them to grasp himself, stroking hard. “Gonna come.”

“Yes...” Nicky whimpered, yanking his shirt up so his back was exposed. Kian groaned, rubbing into that firm flesh, feeling light hair create even more friction. “Come on me. Come on my back.”

“Fuck...” Kian tightened his grip, pumping fast, his hands moving in time with each other. Nicky squirmed, head rolling back on his shoulder, mouth finding his. Kian felt it, roaring towards them both, the way Nicky's feet were shifting, their legs tangling together, toes curling against his. “Baby...”

“Ki...” Nicky sucked in a breath, deep and fast. “That's it. Ah...” He cried out, pumping over Kian's hand, fingers tightening hard on the back of Kian's neck. “Kian!”

“Nicky...” Kian groaned, letting himself go. Nicky was wet over his hand. His own cum was jetting over a smooth, slim back while he rubbed against Nicky's skin, the pressure immense, hot liquid sliding around the head as he stroked out the last of himself, jerking under the ecstatic tremors running through him. He felt strung out, exhausted and totally awake at the same time, every nerve hyper-aware of Nicky's touch. Nicky was panting, heaving against his chest, and Kian met a gaping mouth with his own, trying to ground himself in the soft, familiar warmth of Nicky's kiss.

“Oh.” Nicky collapsed against him. “Fuck.”

Kian laughed, wincing when he let go of his softening cock and it was crushed between them, so sensitive and wet.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Wow. Good for you.”

“Oh, thanks.” Kian exhaled, trying to ground himself through the aftershocks. “Now you need to delete it.”

Nicky sighed, picking his phone back up and pressing a few buttons. Kian watched over his shoulder, making sure he was really doing it and feeling a little better when he saw the confirmation come up on screen.

“That was good, though.”

“It was.” Kian conceded. He kissed Nicky's neck, pushing him away slightly. He was getting sticky with the cum starting to cool between them, and it was starting to itch. “I'm not saying it wasn't. I'm just not willing to take the risk.”

“Not even if I turn all the networks off on my phone, make sure there's not a single thing open or syncing or online. Just a brick with a camera. Not even then.”

“And then when you turn everything back on?”

“Before I do, I hook it up to my laptop with the cable, transfer it to a flash drive, delete it from everything else.”

“And if you lose the flash drive?”

“We put it in the safe with our birth certificates and passports and that, password-protect the file.”

“You've really been thinking about this.”

“I really have.” Nicky admitted, standing up. He pulled off his t-shirt and used it to wipe off his groin, then his back, mopping up Kian's cum. He tossed it to Kian, who caught it and did the same, wincing at the mess and glad the couch cushions were removable so he could wash the covers. There wasn't much, but he didn't really want his mam coming round and unwittingly sitting on a bit of crust. “I know you don't want to. Don't worry about it.” He bent over, kissing Kian gently on the forehead. “I've got you. I'm good.”

Kian smiled, letting himself be pulled off the couch and into a hug.

“Let's go have a shower, yeah? Then I'll take you out for breakfast.”

 

*

 

They ran into Shane, Gillian and Nicole in town. Gillian was looking more pregnant with each passing day. Kian had only seen her a week before, and she already looked bigger, her hand firmly on her back while Shane distracted Nicole. She looked good, just tired, and sank gratefully into the chair Shane pulled out for her when they found a table in back of a pub.

“How you doing, Gill?” Kian asked, while Nicky and Shane wandered off to order, Nicole cackling happily from her fathers shoulders, her hands fisted in his hair. She was sprouting up like mad, had just celebrated her third birthday and was turning into quite the little chatterbox. She was gorgeous. Kian knew she was making Nicky a bit broody, he could see the way his boyfriend kept looking fondly at his goddaughter, the way he laughed with her when she giggled. He didn't know how he felt about that, wasn't really ready for kids yet. Wasn't sure if this thing with Nicky was something that was going to turn into that. Still, the sparkle in Nicky's eyes, the way he was around her. It did make him think...

“I'm fine, yeah.” She rubbed her belly. “Little bugger's kicking like crazy.” She winced. “God, I cant believe I'm doing this again.”

“You're not excited?”

“I am.” She looked down, a shy smile crossing her face. “Honestly, I'm so happy I can't stand it. I'm just...” She shifted uncomfortable. “If my feet could stop swelling out of my shoes, that'd be fantastic. I need to pee about every four seconds, too. It's driving me crazy.”

“Anything I can do?”

“No.” She laughed, waving over Kian's shoulder when Nicole called out, screeching “MAM!” with the eternal lack of tact of a three-year-old. “Shane's a love, he really is. He's got the hang of it since the last time. He was all panicky and fussy with Nicole, but now he's good. He knows when to make with the foot rubs, I'll say that for him. How are you and Nicky, by the way?”

“Good, yeah.” He glanced over his shoulder to watch Nicky scoop the little girl off Shane's shoulders and begin to tickle her, her head tipped back while she squealed, laughing hysterically. “I don't know. He's mad. He's always been mad.” He looked back at her. “You know he wanted to make a sex tape?”

“Oh god, really?” She laughed. Kian shook his head. He'd always been honest with his cousin, ever since they were kids. They always told each other about the boys they were seeing, sharing way too much information and giggling, going clubbing together and picking up. “That takes me back.”

“What, you didn't...?” Okay, well he didn't know about this one.

“Oh yeah. I think all boys want to do it at some point, don't they? I've still got it somewhere. Not that I've got anything to play it on. Video cassette, you know? When was the last time you saw one of those, except at Nan's house? She still records all the Midsomer Murders, you know. Dad tried to get her a DVR, but she wasn't having it. Anyway...” She laughed, leaning forward in the chair as much as her belly would allow, lowering her voice. “I was eighteen, and Shane came to visit me in college, and my room-mate was out and we thought... I dunno, what's the harm? You lot weren't properly famous yet, so we didn't even think about that. We just locked the door, set up this video camera he'd bought me when you went to Tokyo, and had a bit of a shag on my bed. I had Minnie Mouse sheets, I remember. God, it was ages ago.”

“Wow.” Kian huffed out a breath, then glanced over at Shane, who was paying for drinks, laughing with Nicky while the blonde swung Nicole upside down by her feet, her face turning red with giggles. “How was it, then?”

“Fine. I don't know. We were a bit inexperienced, so it was probably a bit cut-and-dry as far as sex goes. We thought we were being so dirty though, with the three positions in our repertoire. It was nice, a bit of an adventure. I wouldn't mind watching it again, actually, see what I looked like before I became a baby factory.” She leaned back, caressing the swell of her stomach. “Ooh, he's got the boot in. Want to feel?”

“Yeah, okay.” Kian reached forward, laughing when he felt the jolt under his palm. “How much longer?”

“Three weeks, if I'm lucky. Should be natural this time, which is nice, though I'm not sure I'm excited about the pain.” She bit her lip, shifting in her seat. “Right, I need the bathroom again.” She heaved herself up. The boys were on the way back, and she stopped to peck Shane on the cheek on the way past, patting Nicole's hair. She was back in Shane's arms, Nicky carrying the drinks. Kian accepted one, squeezing Nicky's thigh when he slid into the seat next to him.

“I missed you.”

“You were right over there.” Kian laughed, taking a sip of his pint. “You were playing with Nicole, anyway.”

“I can still miss you, though.” Nicky argued mildly, running his fingers through the ring of condensation his glass was leaving on the table.

“Oh god, get a room.” Shane rolled his eyes, poking Nicole in the nose to make her laugh.

“We have a whole house. We had to venture out to eat.” Nicky explained, reaching over to run the back of his hand down Kian's cheek. “Gotta keep my energy up with this one.”

Kian turned into the touch, capturing blue eyes that filled with love, feeling his heart warm.

 

*

 

They called Mark and Kevin, feeling weird about hanging out without them. They showed up about an hour later, Kevin talking a mile a minute and Mark nodding along benignly, a loving smile on his face. They'd been in the middle of something rather private when Shane had called them, judging by the giggles the brunette had heard on the other end, and they still looked a bit flushed and rumpled, kept holding hands under the table.

Not that Kian could talk, with Nicky's hand on his thigh.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they got home, the breakfast having turned into lunch as well, and the couple of pints turning into quite a few jugs. He knew Nicky hadn't been sold on Sligo at first, but he was warming to it, mostly because they were hardly interrupted at all here. Everyone knew them, nobody really cared. You got the occasional fan, of course, doing the Sligo pilgrimage, but they were always fairly respectful of their privacy, just wanted a photo and an autograph if they saw them in the street. As long as they didn't come knocking on their front doors, none of them really minded.

They only broke up when Nicole started to get bored and cranky, well over-due for her afternoon nap, which Gillian looked about ready to share. They left the car at the pub, Shane giving them a lift home. He'd only been drinking ginger ale anyway, a show of solidarity for his pregnant wife.

They had a nap on the couch, a bit drunk and sleepy in the afternoon sun, and when Kian woke Nicky was snuggled into his shoulder, his shirt off, their fingers entwined.

He kissed Nicky's forehead, felt him stir. His lover blinked sleepily. A yawn split his face, his forehead nuzzling into Kian's shoulder.

“Time is it?”

“Dunno.” Kian admitted. It was still light, but at this time of year that could mean anything. “Want dinner?”

“No, still full from lunch.” Nicky stretched, tilting his head up for a kiss. “I ate so many potato skins I don't know how I'm alive.”

“It was very impressive.”

“I'm always impressive.” Nicky smirked. Kian ran a hand down his back, feeling warm skin under his fingers. “Keep doing that. It's nice.”

“Okay.”

They lay together like that for a while, Kian gently stroking him while Nicky let out the occasional pleased purr. Kian kissed his forehead, thinking over what he'd been talking about to Gillian that day.

“Nix?”

“Mmm...” Nicky murmured, moaning softly when Kian kneaded the muscles at the back of his neck. “Jesus, that's nice. What?”

“Just...” Kian sighed, knowing this was going to be a massive mistake already. “That sex tape thing.”

“Mmm...” Nicky sounded interested now, sounded like he was trying to hide how interested he was. Kian kissed his forehead, loving him for it.

“You're sure it wouldn't get online. Like, you're absolutely sure you can...”

“Mmm.” Nicky confirmed, looking up slightly. “What you thinking?”

“Dunno. Just.” Kian shook his head. “Look, if we were to do this... what are you thinking?”

“Just...” Nicky shrugged, burying his face in Kian's chest, kissing him through his shirt. “Nothing in particular. I could fuck you. Or you could fuck me, if you like. I just want...” He nuzzled slightly, his breath warm and damp through the fabric. “Something to have, you know. Just for me.” He looked up again, eyelashes shy over sea-blue eyes. “Everything's so good at the moment, I want to... like... document it. Have it. In case...”

“In case what?”

“In case... things don't work out, or... I don't know, Ki. For when we get old and fat and settled, or if we break up and...” He leaned up to kiss Kian, his mouth warm and soft, lips gentle against Kian's. “I'm really happy right now. I don't ever want to lose that.”

“Oh, Nicky...” Kian sighed, pecking his nose. “You think we're going to break up?”

“No. I don't know.” Nicky pursed his lips, blinking bashfully. “I guess you never know, do you? People change. Things change. I'm not saying we will, but if we do... I loved you, right? Like, right now. I don't want to be anywhere else.”

“You daft, sentimental...” Kian chuckled, capturing Nicky's mouth again. Nicky sighed, his hands closing on Kian's shoulders and squeezing. Kian wrapped his arms around Nicky's waist. Felt his boyfriend draw into him like a magnet. “You're gorgeous, you know that?” Nicky blushed, stroking a hand down Kian's arm. “I'm madly in love with you.”

“Feeling's mutual.” Nicky said softly. He smiled. A tiny, sweet smile that made Kian want to give him the world. Or at least give him...

“Go get your phone, or camera or whatever.” Kian sighed. He saw Nicky's eyes open wide. “We're doing this thing.”

Nicky nearly fell over himself running for his phone.

 

*

 

“Right.” Kian dusted his hands on his shorts, glancing at the phone on the edge of the dresser, propped against a stack of books Nicky had set up. It was switched to the front-facing camera, so they could see the screen, make sure it was lined up. The whole bed was in the shot.

They'd both checked it three times to make sure every connection setting was off. Everything but the camera was disabled. No video chat, no internet, no incoming calls, nothing.

“Right, what's the plan?” Kian asked. Nicky grinned, climbing onto the bed and gesturing him closer. Kian went, sinking down onto his knees, the mattress rolling beneath him.

“Think you should come here and kiss me.” Nicky murmured. “Then I think maybe you should fuck me.”

“I can definitely do that.” Kian glanced at the camera again, feeling his skin prickle self-consciously. “Are we getting naked now, or...?”

“No need to rush it.” Nicky shrugged. “I can fit about forty minutes of video on there. So why don't we...” He reached out to grasp Kian's shirt collar, tugging him closer. “...start slow?”

“Okay, yeah.” God, this was weird. He stayed on the bed while Nicky got up to press record, laughing despite himself when the older boy waved brightly at the camera. Then he was back, pushing Kian down onto the bed and kissing him deep. A tongue wove into his mouth, deep and wet. Teeth nipped at his lips, Kian groaning when a hand pushed between them, cupping the soft bulge in his shorts, squeezing gently until he began to show a little more interest.

“So sexy.” Nicky breathed against his ear, making him shiver. “Love you so fucking much.”

“Love you too.” Kian whispered, not sure how much the microphone on the camera would be picking up. He glanced over, couldn't help himself. It was so weird, seeing himself laid on the bed, Nicky on top of him. He was used enough to seeing himself on screen, had made peace with that particular level of strangeness years ago when he'd forced himself to get over the awkward personal judgement that came with being on telly all the time. Still, that wasn't the same as watching Nicky slide a hand into his shorts and wrap around him, moving suggestively beneath the material, hot around his hardening flesh.

He moaned softly, turning back and trying to ignore the camera. Nicky didn't seem to have that problem, was unbuttoning Kian's shirt with his free hand, kissing down his chest. Kian arched up as a nipple was taken in and nibbled, a tongue sweeping around it. He tangled his fingers in Nicky's hair, swearing quietly when Nicky bit down, worrying sensitive flesh between his teeth.

“God, Nix...” He moaned, then glanced at the phone, feeling self-conscious. “Um...”

Nicky looked up, laughter in his eyes. “Want me to suck you?”

Kian hissed, looking down.

“Oh... yes please.”

“Polite.” Nicky teased, unlacing Kian's shorts. And then... oh, he didn't much give a shit who was watching or where he was, because there was a mouth taking him deep, throat convulsing around the head of his cock, and Nicky was moaning softly, one hand stroking Kian's balls, the other pinching at his nipple.

It was a bit nice.

“Fuck, Nicky...” He groaned, thrusting up gently, not wanting to choke Nicky but feeling so good, feeling that mouth tighten, those cheeks hollow around him, the careful scrape of teeth. Nicky pulled back a little, tongue probing the slit, then plunged down again, gulping around him. Kian wrapped a hand in his hair, the other one going behind his head to prop him up so he could watch while Nicky stared up at him, eyes blazing with want, mouth stretched and red and dripping. “So good.”

The hand left his nipple, wrapping around the base of his cock, then Nicky pulled up, rubbing the head over his parted lips, his tongue coming out to flicker around the head. He cupped the side in one hand, open lips sliding down the other, tongue wrapping around the shaft as far as it would go. He sucked in one of Kian's balls for a moment, then the other, leaving Kian whimpering, staring at red lips that mouthed back up his cock before sliding down over it, back into the haven of Nicky's throat.

He was near the edge before he even realised it, and Nicky pulled back, obviously knowing before he did, crawled back up to kiss him, their tongues winding together, his taste on Nicky's lips.

“I love sucking you.” Nicky murmured, kissing down his jaw. “Tastes so good. Feel so good in my mouth.” He bit Kian's chin, nibbling back up the other side to his ear. Kian shivered, letting his hands drift down to cup Nicky's arse. “I want to watch you lick me out.” He whispered. “Please?”

“Yeah. Jesus.” Kian breathed, sitting up and climbing onto his knees. Nicky knelt up too, beginning to undo his shorts. His cock bobbed free, hard and thick, and Kian reached out to grasp it, unable to stop himself, suckling at the weeping head and feeling the explosion of pure Nicky on his tastebuds. Nicky groaned, tangling fingers in his hair as Kian bent lower, loving the taste and the feel, the stretch of his boyfriend's cock on his tongue. All too soon, though, he was pulled off, and Nicky was turning around, bending over on all fours, his arse presented wonderfully in the air.

They were still in frame, a quick peek at the camera proved. It was too weird, so Kian looked away quickly, trying to ignore the fact that he'd just seen himself naked on the tiny screen. It wasn't like being in front of a mirror, though he knew the idea was the same. It was something more intimate and immediate than that, knowing this wasn't a fleeting moment, that this was being kept and recorded. For Nicky. Kian wanted to make it good, make this worthwhile. Make himself be worth what Nicky always said he saw in him. Licking his lips, he bent down, spreading open gorgeous, firm cheeks, his stomach flipping in delight when he saw that opening, shadowed in the slightly hairy valley. He blew gently, heard Nicky moan, saw the delicious contraction, then bent lower, licking slowly from Nicky's balls all the way to the entrance, circling it, just teasing, then moving up until he reached Nicky's tailbone.

“Kian...” Nicky murmured. “Fucking hell.”

He licked back down, blowing gently again, watching Nicky contract harder this time, the breath brushing over newly-dampened skin. He reached a hand through Nicky's thighs, grasping him gently, felt the length throb in his hand, then slid his tongue over the entrance, tasting his boyfriend.

“Yes.” Nicky gasped, rocking forward into his grasp. Kian followed him, relishing the ecstatic spasms when he dipped his tongue inside, then circled the edge again, feeling it grasp at him. He loved doing this, knew Nicky loved it too. His boyfriend wasn't much for giving it, was a bit of a hypocrite on that scale, but Kian really didn't mind. He quite liked the taste, bitter and secret, different from Nicky's cock and mouth and skin. It wasn't like Nicky was dirty or anything, but it was different here, the sweat somehow more concentrated.

He pushed a thumb into Nicky's arse, heard the cry, then nibbled around it, scraping sensitive skin oh-so-gently, felt Nicky pulse against his fingers. Pulled his thumb out, pressing his tongue into the widened hole, feeling it take him in. Nicky just about left the bed, pushing back hard, hands bunching in the sheets, head hung low and panting. Kian spread him wider, pushing deeper, then pulled out, ducking down to suckle at Nicky's balls before trailing back up, kissing him like it was his mouth, pressing his tongue deep inside and stroking walls that cried out for attention.

“Ki...” Nicky groaned, pushing back hard. “Oh baby, that's it... make me come...” There was a cry then, a desperate sort of hiccup, and Kian pulled back, knowing they were both too close and needing to finish this properly. Needing the connection of Nicky around him, of looking into his face when they came. When they did this together. “Oh... don't stop.”

“Wanna fuck you.” Kian explained, hooking his hands around Nicky's waist and tugging him up to press against his front. Nicky leaned back, head rolling on his shoulder as they knelt there together. “Let me fuck you. You're so fucking tight.”

“Yes.” Nicky panted, hand coming down to grasp himself. He was on the edge, Kian could feel it. He glanced over at the camera again, able to see the bright desperation in Nicky's eyes. “Fuck me.”

“Turn over.” Kian instructed, pushing Nicky forward. He obliged, rolling over onto his back, his knees bent up, hips pushing up so his arse was in the air. Kian shuffled in, reaching underneath to spread him. “You ready?”

“So ready.” Nicky gasped. Kian lined himself up, pushed his thumbs up to skate over that hole, pressing slightly to test. Nicky was right, he was wet and totally relaxed, not needing much more in the way of preparation. He'd be tight, definitely, and there might be some resistance, but...

That thought was snatched away when he pressed forward, felt the sudden squeeze. Nicky's hands reached behind his own head, grabbing hard at the sheets, his mouth opening in a silent cry, eyes squeezing shut. Kian stroked his thigh, pressing deeper when the muscles relaxed, letting him through easily.

“So tight.” He muttered, edging in a little more. Nicky groaned, head rolling from side to to side on the sheets. “Are you okay?”

“Amazing.” Nicky choked out. His hands were tangled in his own hair now, tugging hard enough that it had to hurt. Kian bit his lip, sliding the last little bit in, feeling himself stop, pressed against Nicky's arse. Nicky groaned, his hips moving wantonly as he adjusted to the intrusion. “Oh fuck, Kian, you feel huge... Oh fuck.” He let go of his hair, reaching down to grip his erection, squeezing hard. “Oh fuck me, you feel...” He groaned, shifting again. Kian closed his eyes, trying to control himself despite the squeezing muscles, the way Nicky was moving around him, looking totally lost in the feeling. He was making sounds, sounds that were beyond helpless, and Kian just wanted to stay inside him forever.

“Nix...” He breathed, bending down a little to change the angle. Nicky whimpered, grinding back. “Oh fuck me, you have to stop moving like that.” He bit his lip, shifting to try to distract himself from his oncoming orgasm. “Jesus, you've got no idea. You're so...” He moaned, bending to kiss Nicky's chest, finding a nipple and licking it, scraping his teeth over the nub. It really didn't help the situation. Nicky cried out, his legs wrapping around his waist and pulling them tight together, as close as they could go.

“Fuck me.” He sobbed, grabbing at Kian's shoulders. Kian nodded, tugging him up until Nicky was sat in his lap, then laying backwards, pulling Nicky on top of him, trying not to break the connection. He bent his knees up, letting Nicky lean back against them, watched Nicky bend his own knees up, feet braced beside Kian's arms. Then, slowly, he began to push himself up, his back sliding up Kian's legs for leverage, thighs trembling. Then he dropped back down.

Kian swore. Nicky did it again, starting to ride him, his toes curling on the sheets as he slid up and down against Kian's thighs, taking him in over and over again. Kian reached down, grasping the cock that was bobbing through the air, felt it slip through his grip on the way up, pull out on the way down. He spat into his hand, then replaced the grip, using his thumb to tease while Nicky wrung him closer to the edge, the tightness totally unforgiving around his cock.

“Oh.” Nicky breathed. He was close. Kian could see it, in the way his eyes kept opening out of long, trembling blinks that fluttered above flushed cheeks. His lips were parted, eyes hooded. He looked totally delicious. Totally lost. He knocked Kian's hand out of the way, began to stroke hard and fast. Kian grabbed his hip instead, holding him still and thrusting up, doing the work while he watched Nicky fall apart a little bit.

“Shit, Nicky, that's it.” He gasped. He'd long ago forgotten about the camera, but he remembered it now, glanced over to see Nicky tip his head back on a long, gurgling moan, Kian's hips hammering against his arse, cock burying itself over and over in that lithe, sensual body. “Oh fuck, baby, I'm coming. God, make me come.”

“Yes!” It was almost a shriek, or would have been if it didn't sound like it was underwater. Their fingers found each other, entwining, Nicky's other hand still stroking himself hard while Kian gripped his waist with fingers that felt like they were squeezing too hard not to hurt. He couldn't help it, though, not when Nicky's hand tightened in his and he felt the splash of cum jet over his stomach, Nicky's cries almost like laughter.

“Fuck.” He muttered, and then he was coming too, head going back, his teeth digging too hard into his lip while Nicky wrung his orgasm from him, ripping it out of him like he was taking everything Kian was and making it a part of him. His head went back. He felt like he was being electrocuted, strung out on a wire and shaking, his body not his own. Nicky's instead. Nicky fell forward. He held him close, clawing slowly back to reality with blonde, sweaty hair on his chest.

“Oof.” Nicky said. Kian laughed, holding him. Kisses pressed to his mouth, lazy and uncoordinated, and he managed to return them despite not being sure where his face even was.

Nicky got up after a minute, went over to switch off the camera. He abandoned it on the dresser, then lay back down, snuggling up to Kian's side.

“I love the crap out of you.” He murmured. Kian smiled, kissing his hair.

 

*

 

“Um...” Nicky said, his hand slack over the bowl of popcorn. “I don't really make that face, do I?”

Kian tilted his head, looking at the screen. They'd decided to make an event of this, popping some popcorn, putting it on the big TV in the entertainment room. They were all snuggled up under a blanket, watching the results of the effort from the day before, thinking maybe if all went well they'd be recreating it in short notice.

“It's... yeah, I guess you do, but...” Kian pursed his lips. “It doesn't really look like that, usually. Like, in the moment, it's pretty hot.” He glanced at Nicky. “I think I need to start going back to the gym, though.”

“It's just the light.” Nicky screwed his face up as they watched him drop forward onto all fours, Kian's face pressing into his arse. “What are you doing with your toes, there?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know. They keep wriggling. It's sort of weird.”

“I've never noticed.” He was now though. Why the fuck was he wriggling his toes? They weren't even doing anything important, just wriggling about like worms on the end of his feet. “I don't...” He shook his head when Nicky rolled over, Kian lining himself up. “That was over quite quickly. I felt like I was back there longer, you know?”

“Yeah, it was pretty fantastic, at the time.” Nicky sat up a little bit, pulling out of his grasp. Nicky said something on screen, and they both giggled, looking guiltily at each other. “Did I just call you huge? That sounded so fake.”

“I'm sorry?”

“No, I mean, you aren't small, but...” He began to laugh, and after a moment Kian joined in. “It sounded like a bad line from some dodgy porno. Like 'do me, baby, yeah'.” Kian put a hand over his mouth to muffle the giggles that were bursting out. Nicky relaxed back into his arms, both of them wincing as Nicky was pulled on top and began to ride Kian, his cock bobbing everywhere, looking utterly ridiculous, their own voices sounding profoundly clumsy, especially when Kian told Nicky to make him come. Nicky started laughing again, almost falling off the couch.

“Oh, wait, money shot.” Kian announced. They both paused as Nicky reached a very vocal orgasm, Kian following him a moment later. “I don't actually make that face when I come, do I?” He asked as he watched them kiss on the bed, all sticky and clumsy.

“Yeah, but I like it.” Nicky pursed his lips. “I sound like a screaming fucking queen when I get going. Like, we should get me into the recording both and have you go down on me. I'll give Mark a run for his money on the high notes.”

“But then I'd have to do it at gigs.”

“Not that I'd be complaining.”

“You really want to the fans to see what we just saw?”

“God, no.” Nicky buried his face in his hands, but Kian could see his ears going red. “This was not my best idea.” Kian laughed, standing up and going to the DVD player, pulling out the flash drive stuck in the port. The screen went black. Kian sat back down, handing him the device.

They exchanged embarrassed looks.

“Up to you.” Kian said. “You wanted to do it.”

Nicky stared at the stick for a long time, looked up at Kian, looked back down at the drive in his hand. Then, slowly, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Kian followed, watched him put it down on the stove top, pick up a frying pan...

...and smash it down hard.

There was a crack. When Kian looked, the casing was a little split. Nicky did it again. And again. Until it was in three broken pieces, shiny metal chips peeking out through the plastic. Then he picked it up and dropped it in the sink, turning on the water hard.

“So... yeah.” Kian said when he was done, the pieces all pried apart and in the garbage. “That's fairly final.” He reached out, gathering the abashed form of his boyfriend into his arms, hugging him tight. “Love you.”

“I love you too. But...” Nicky kissed his ear. “Do me a favour?”

“Anything.” Kian promised.

“Next time I think I've had a really good idea, could you say no?”

Kian rolled his eyes, pulling Nicky into a kiss.


End file.
